Hearts High
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: Hearts high school on the outside looks like every other school but the moment you meet the students your whole view will change. Good and evil learn together at times the school is more of a war ground than a school. Then again what do you expect from mixing a princess of heart, Key blade wilders, nobodies.
1. Chapter 1

**First day of school**

(Alexstrasza)

Hearts high school on the outside looks like every other school but the moment you meet the students your whole view will change. Good and evil learn together at times the school is more of a war ground than a school. Then again what do you expect from mixing a princess of heart, Key blade wilders, nobodies, and clones. Then of course there is me the monster that lurks in the dark either good or evil. I am the chaotic creation of kingdom hearts. I am similar to a Nobody yet I am more I have a shadow of a heart but I do not truly have one. I share the heart of the light creation of kingdom hearts. My sister and I have been put against each other the one whose forces wins takes over as kingdom heart and we have until the end of high school do it. War and the dram of high school will mix and come together. As I stand in front of Hearts high I can only think that this will me so much fun chaos shall rain and I'll be the queen.

I walk up to the building as a young blond nobody rushes past me "Axel! " The blond boy yells running up to a green eyed red head. "Roxas how have you been" The red head Axel say he is the fire user if I remember correctly his weapon chakrams. Roxas he sounds familiar mmm now who is he. Ahh the Nobody key blade wilder Soar's nobody if I am correct. "Ugh" Someone knocks me to the ground I look up and see Sora himself. "I am so sorry miss" Sora say offering me a hand I take it "I am Alexstrasza and I would be careful little key blade master not many here will be forgiving to a light child." I say off handedly I turn and walk into the building leaving the confused boy behind.

As I walk I pass some of the older nobodies they nod as I pass we will share home room together after that the school mixed us with the light. I drop my bag next to a desk in the front I sit on top of the desk and wait for the others. Slowly they enter the room when they all have sat down I stand up on the desk." Welcome I am sure you heard that you would be having a new leader from Xemnas that would be me. I am Alexstrasza I will be taking over Organization 13 on order of kingdom hearts. We will be working to defeat or corrupt the light if this happens I become the next kingdom heart and you will all be granted your hearts. Now any questions?" I Say looking around the room.

No one raised their hands "Oh and you can corrupt or defeat them however you want and expulsion counts so stay out of trouble with the teachers. Or of course if you can frame someone else." I say over my shoulder as I head for my first class of the day.

Politics should be fun I wonder what trouble I can cause. I walk into the class and take a seat in the back the teacher is an older woman with wise watchful eyes. She looks at me warry knowing I could be trouble for her. Sora was next into the class with the princess Kiri close behind I am already planning Sora's fall to darkness. Riku steps into the room looking smug and Zexion fallows with a large red mark on his face the teacher stops him. Riku still has that grin on his face that I want to remove I glare at his back he squirms and the grin drops.

I smirk as the teacher enters the room "Riku go down to the office now!" The teacher yells Zexion slips over to me and take the desk next to mine. He sends me a small smirk and turn to the front of the room. The class passes without farther incident then next few classes pass the same lunch brings some drama.

Sora looks at me in question still thinking of what I said. I walk past his table toward the table Zexion was at along with Axel and Roxas. The others had spread out around the room I sit down and still feel Sora's eyes on me. I can tell he wants to come talk to me just as he is about to get up the cafe door slams open as Riku walks in. I can tell he is in a very bad mood he moves and sits next to Sora glaring daggers into Zexion's back.

I get up and walk toward the table the chains on my pants clink softly. I put my hands on their table and take a seat. "What are you doing nobody" Riku spits I smirk "If you want Sora you are welcome at my table." I say ignoring Riku, Sora looks shocked by my offer I rise and walk back to my table sitting next to Zexion.

I look about the room again I see the rest of the nobodies siting in groups Xemnas, Siax, and Vexen take one table while Luxord, Xigbar, and Demyx sit together playing card while Marluxia and Larxen plot off in a corner Xaldin and Luxaus sit close to them watching. The rest of the key blade wilders move to sit with Sora, Kiri and Riku I lean back balancing the chair on two legs I smirk as my plans start to fall together as long as my sister doesn't figure out to soon I'll be fine.

As the thought crosses my mind I feel her honey gold eyes on me alerting me to her presence I open my Amethyst eyes and look toward her. I smirk at her as she walks over "Sister what trouble have you caused my key blade master?" She asks raising a golden eyebrow. I lean forward putting the chair legs back on the ground. My snow white hair covers one eye as I do "I have done nothing, your Key blade master attacked one of my own who I might add is more of a scholar than a fighter." I turn my head showing the white of my eye had turned black. She took a steep back "Sister your eye" she stutters out I felt my power plus I closed my eyes and exhaled releasing the power. "I suggest you go sister "I turn away from her I hear her turn and leave to another table. The rest of lunch passes without much commotion our next class of the day gym or combat class. This shall be fun the whole school shares one gym class.

The teacher is a middle aged man with a cold look in his eye that commands respect. "Dark class on the right of the room light to the left." He orders we all comply without complaint "You will be having one on one spars light vs dark. I will judge the matches when one fighter is unable to continue the match will end no lethal force is allowed you may us weapons but not targeting for lethal spots or you will lose the match." He looks around the room lingering on Cloud and Sephiroth "Is that understood" We all say yes "Good the first match will be Sora versus Roxas" He says loudly. Both fighters move to the center of the room they summon their key blades. The teacher asks if they are ready the nod and he starts the fight. Roxas moves first moving to strike with Oblivion Sora barley brought the kingdom key up in time to block. Roxas leaps back and Sora charges trying to strike with the kingdom key Roxas crosses Oblivion and Othkeeper to block locking Sora's blade between them. Roxas kicks Him I the stomach, Sora lets go of his blade stumbling back trying to catch his breath. Roxas quickly moves elbowing Sora knocking him to the ground. "That's Match Roxas wins" The instructor call as Sora is unable to catch his breath.

The matches continue with only a few more going Kiri lost to Xion, Riku beat Larxen, Then Cloud and Sephiroth fought to a stale mate taking up the rest of class. We split up again for the last classes of the day I have Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, and Kiri for light students. Siax, Vexen, and Axel join me from dark class for this lovely science class.

Our teacher a younger woman septs out of her office. She has soft caring eyes she reminds me of a mother. She splits up into pairs to work on a worksheet I sadly get stuck with the little princess. She looks over annoyed moving over to sit next to me "Alright student the person you are working with today will be your partner for the rest of the year." She says with a smile I roll my eyes as Kiri gets even more annoyed. She turns to me "Let's just get this over with nobody." She says I roll my eyes once again "I have a name princess" I say princess with sarcasm in my voice. I turn away from her and work on the worksheet." Hey we are supposed to do this together." She says annoyed I look at her "Why should I help someone who doesn't even know my name or care to ask. I thought your grandmother would have taught you better Kiri." I say smirking as she looks shock about knowing of her grandmother.

I turn and finish the worksheet I take note that Vexen has already finish after all science was easy for him. I stand up and bring the paper to the teacher she gives me tonight's homework to start. I look at the clock and see only half the class has passed. I quickly complete the home work for the class then move on to the rest of the home work I was assigned. The bell rings shortly after I finish my last piece of home work I put it in my bag and leave the class heading out of the building.

When I get to the entrance of the school grounds I open a portal to the house me and my sister share. I step out in the living room I walk up the stairs to my room I through my bag onto my desk before falling onto my bed. I lay there for a while before rising and going to the bathroom that's attached to my room I look into the mirror I let my eyes change to Amethyst on black. I drop the illusion I had on my bat like wings I sigh feeling as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I walk out of the bathroom and head out of my room down to the main floor of the house knowing my sister will be home soon enough. I go to the living room and plop down on the couch Turing the TV on as I do so.

A short time later I hear the door open ad three voices I stand up and walk to the entry way "You could have told me you were bringing gests home Angel." I say in a lazy tone. She turns when her friends gasp at seeing my wings "Sister I didn't think I needed to your almost never home and why are you wings out!?" Angel hisses the last part at me I just roll my eyes "Just because you want to me _normal_ and hate your wings doesn't mean I feel the same plus this is my home no reason to hide here." I turn to walk into the Livingroom once more. "You have to go do your homework" She says quickly to my back. "I have finished it already." I say over my shoulder continuing to the living room. She, Sora and Tifa fallow me into the livening room the sit around the coffee table and pull out their homework.

They work quietly I am laying on the couch watching whatever crime show is on right now. They finish their homework and Angel, Tifa go upstairs for whatever reason leaving Sora and I alone. "Umm why did you ask me to join you at lunch today?" Sora stutters out I turn my head to look at him" I just thought you would enjoy being able to break away from Kiri and Riku. Plus I find you interesting you keep Kiri's heart safe yet she never thanks you for what you do preferring to fallow Riku." I say honestly Sora has a sad look on his face.

"I just wish she would give me a chance but it's always Riku she goes to." He says with sad honesty. "In my opinion she is foolish you have proved you would do anything for her yet she wants the one that abandoned her." I say as I move to sit on the floor by Sora. He bites his lip "What is dark class like?" he asks to change the subject I smile softly "We are strange I'll say that but we aren't all that bad we have friends and romantic interest. We remember what emotions feel like and have muted versions of them. Most seek to just too truly exist again." I lean on the coffee table as I say this.

He looks confused "So you do have hearts?" he asks I shake my head "We have a shadow of a heart as we lost our full one. That's what makes us nobodies." I admit softly. He look over to me sadly "I it hard to live like that?" he asks hesitantly I close my eyes and exhale "Sometimes I see my sister being able to feel everything and I feel hallow inside only what would be strong emotions really register to me. I am hallow most of the time unable to even feel sadness or jealousy at my sister. Other times though I am thankful as I can keep a level head in tough situation my sister would crumble in. I more of a cures than a blessing though." I reopen my eyes after I only feel a twinge of sadness but it soon passes. He is about to say something when we hear Angel, and Tifa coming down the stairs.

I move back to the couch and fake sleep. "Sora sorry for leaving you with _her_ do you want to stay for dinner?" Angel says almost hissing when she mentions me. "No Angel I think I'll just go home my mom is making my favorite tonight but thanks for the offer." Sora say with a happy tone "Alright I'll show you and Tifa to the door then." She leads them out of the room and I hear the front door open then close. I stretch faking waking up as she reenters the room. "So they went home then." I say while yawning. Angel nods and walk into the kitchen as it was her night to make dinner. I get up and go back up to my room I lay down on my bed and quickly falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second day chaos**

(Alexstrasza)

*ringing* I groan as my alarm goes off singling I have a hour before I leave for school I unplug the alarm after failing to find the button to turn it off. I end up rolling out of bed landing face first on the floor. Before standing and getting clothes together for the day. Once I am dressed I stumble down the stairs and make breakfast I also hear my sister start to stir. She enters the kitchen just as I finish I leave the room to get my bag once I grab it I portal to school.

I step out into the court yard of the school noticing that I am still early I walk over to the wall that surrounds the school and jump onto the top of the wall and sit down. I inhale the cool morning air telling that fall shall soon be upon us and that summer was truly over. Slowly students start to arrive so I jump off the wall and walk over to the building.

I head in to the café to wait for the first bell to ring allowing us into home room. Sora slips into the café and lets out a breath that none of his friends fallowed. I stand up and walk over to him "Braking away from your friends for a while?" I ask though I already know the answer. He just nods he walks over to a table and sits down. He looks extremely tired as he puts his head on the table. I sit next to him "Didn't get much sleep did you." I comment to him "Your right I couldn't stop thinking about what you said "Sora says softly

I put a hand on his back "We aren't as bad as my sister makes us out to be we just want to exist just like you. Roxas does the best he can but he is really our only key blade wilder after all Xion is just a clone of memories. We need strong fighters because if my sister had her way we would be faded into oblivion." I tell him he looks shocked "She would even do that to you knowing your goal?" He asks in outrage.

I just nod hiding the smirk that tries to come to my lips. For I have succeeded in bring Sora to the edge of darkness all he had to do was fall. The bell for home room rings and we stand and walk out of the café I take note that Sora doesn't head to his home room but to the office. I step in to home room with a smirk on my lip "Sora has fall to darkness my friends." I announce to the rest of dark class.

"I have an idea to get Riku expelled. I already to the first step yesterday." Zexion says the others soon smirk as well for the rest of home room we discuss a way to get Riku gone without him Kiri will fall easily. The rest will fallow with Sora on the dark side and Riku gone they will have no leader.

The bell rings for our first class I take a seat in the back of politics once more. I can hear Kiri asking Riku if he has seen Sora at all this morning to which he responds no. Zexion sits down to my left and just as the bell is about to ring to single the start of class Sora walks in and sits to my right ignoring Kiri and Riku who look betrayed and angry. The teacher calls attention to her for our lesson the class passes in a tense silence.

It would seem that Sora was now in all my classes and word soon spread that Sora joined the darkness. The organization welcomed him warmly at lunch helping to distract him from the glares of the light class. Riku approached our table going toward Sora my grad went up quickly as I saw my sister fallowing. "What lies have you told him sister" Angel hiss sounding more like an angry cat than a girl.

"I haven't told any lies I just told him how we the dark class only seek to truly exist and how you would seek us stopped." I say with a blank face she slaps me across the face in rage. I stand and grab her still raised hand as the whites of my eyes turn black she tries to pull out of my grip. I growl at her and fling her back a few steps I can see the fear in her eyes she know I am stronger but I also have more control. "Leave now Angel before you push me too far and take your lap dog with you Sora is one of my own now I will not tolerate anything happening to him." I practically growl out. She turns and runs out of the café with Riku hot on her heals I sit back down and groan from the pain in my jaw. I know it will bruise just because I was stronger didn't mean she wasn't strong herself. Slowly conversation returned to the students I ended up taking a nap until the end of lunch.

I walk to the gym with the rest of the students I had a feeling I would hate this class. The dark class lined the right wall and light on the left. "Alright class we will be having a special match Angel vs Alexstrasza" Our teacher announces I softly groan and step out to the middle of the room Angel does the same. I summon my War glaives Angel summons out her staff we both get into our stances as the teacher starts the match. Angel moves first trying to sweep my legs I flip back I then use my magic to rush forward swinging one of my glaives it glows with my magic. Angel uses her staff to block I bring my second glaive down on her staff and push her back before spring away. She cast a spell to make me see double I simply close my eyes and let my magic see for me I go on the defensive rapidly dodging each of her attacks. I can feel her rage getting to her I open a portal under me and leap out behind her I put my one of my glaives to her throat the other to her stomach making to so she can't move.

The teacher calls the match I pulse my magic into my eyes to stop my sisters spell. I moved back over to the right of the room the whole room was silent and shocked that even blinded I still won. The class ended shortly after my sister calmed her rage down.

I moved on to science where Sora was once more transfer into and Kiri left the class. Sora was my new lab partner which was fine with me we completed the basic lab quickly. We started to work on homework together knowing it was just better to do it know. "Hey Alexstrasza can we hang out after school?" he asks hesitantly "Sure I was going to hang out with Axel, Roxas, Zexion and Demyx today anyway they won't mind." I say with a smile he smiles back. We finish most of our homework before the last bell ring we walk to the front of the building together where I create a portal for us to get to Axel's place.

We step out in Axel's entry way "Axel you back yet" I yell into the house. "Yeah were in the living room." He yells back I lead Sora into the living room where the others are waiting already stated on their homework. I sit down next to Zexion and pull out what I have left to do Sora fallows suit. "So Axel what movies are we going to watch when we are done?" Demyx ask in an overly cheerful sounding tone. "It's mine turn to pick and how about Beowulf "Zexion says the rest of us nod in acceptance.

We quickly finish and Zexion goes to put on the movie while Demyx orders take out for us. "So glad its Friday." Roxas says as he flops back onto the floor. We laugh and nod in agreement. Demyx comes back into the room "Food should be here in half an hour." He says while taking a seat on the couch. I move so my back is against the couch Sora sit on the couch behind me. The food shows up half an hour into the movie I get up to get it and give the guy the money. We pass out the food before continuing the movie.

The movie ends and I notices Sora is a sleep I wake him and bring him home. "Thanks for inviting me it was more fun than what Kiri, Riku and I do." Sora says with a sleepy smile "you're welcome Sora you can hang out with us anytime your fun to be with I'll see you Monday okay. "I say he nods and waves as I create a portal to take me home.

I step out into the living room to see my sister sitting there waiting. "Where have you been?" she asks coldly I roll my eyes "I was hanging out with my friends Axel, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx and Sora." I watch her get angry after I say Sora's name. "You corrupted him with your lies." She yells at me "I did nothing but talk to him tell him what it is like to be a nobody and how you're trying to stop us from existing where is the lie there." I for once feel anger as I say this

"Sora belongs to the light not the dark he needs to protect Kiri's heart." Angel hisses out "That's the problem that all he is to you a pawn to protect the princess who can be throw away once is over with. He is worth so much more his heart holds so much strength he deserves so much more then to never be noticed by the girl he love and would give up everything to protect." I scream at her small shadow heartless start to appear with my anger. She glares at me then storms out of the room and out of the house.

I fall to my knees as my anger leaves me and the hollowness comes back full force. One of the heartless crawls over to me I pick it up and hold it taking a small comfort from it. The other heartless disappears I slowly rise to go upstairs still holding the little heartless. I crawl into bed and curl up with the heartless falling it to a dreamless sleep.

I wake in the middle of the night to the door down stairs slamming shut. I get out of bed noting that the heartless has yet to leave which makes me smile. I head down stairs and see that my sister had brought Riku home. I stay in the shadows outside the room to listen to their conversation. "We have to get Sora back he belongs to us." Angel says "We also have to get back at your sister and that nobody who got me in trouble." Riku says "I have an idea for the nobody have the gym teacher pair the two of you for a spar and well accidents happen. Now for Sora mm what to do what to do." Angel responds "We can guilt him into it and if not give him no other choice." Riku offers "That works we can start Monday" Angel says

I rush up the stairs and back to my room I close my door and turn on my computer and send an email to everyone with what I heard. I hear my sister come up the stairs just as I send it I turn off the computer once more and get back in bed. Angel pauses in front of my room and opens the door and looks in I fake sleep. I pull the heartless close and fall into a restless sleep once she leaves and is in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekend schemas**

(Alexstrasza)

I wake with a start I turn to look at the clock and see it is almost 10. I decide to get up and get dressed I send a quick text to all of dark class to meet to go over plans. I grab my bag and portal to castle Oblivion. I step out in the throne room more thrones had been added so a total of fifteen were in the room. I go over to my throne and take a seat as the last few of us appear.

Roxas brings Sora with him and I summon another throne for him. "Now that we are all here for those who have not check their email. Last night I overheard my sister and Riku talking they were making plans to kill Zexion force Sora back to the light." I say in a cold voice. Zexion goes pale along with Sora while the others get a look of rage on their faces. "We will have to accelerate plans because of this Riku must be expelled quickly. Cloud will likewise need to be dealt with. Sephiroth that is up to you, you know him best.

We need to either convert the others or get them expelled as well." I say in a neutral tone looking around the room to see agreement. "I can deal with Riku they don't know you know right I can use that to my advantage. " Sora says with determination in his voice.

I smile softly at Sora we continue to go over plans for a few hours before we break up into groups Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Sora and I all head back to my place just to annoy my sister. We go to the living room and I set up the Xbox to play some games. We are quiet still thinking about the meeting until Demyx starts to lose and yells at the others for cheating we all start laughing the meeting for gotten for now.

"Hey guys want to go see a movie and get a bite to eat?" I ask looking up from my phone. They nod we clean up the living room and head to the door planning to walk as we have time to kill till the movie. We walk through Radiant Garden getting looks from people on the street for being with Sora.

We make it to the theater with some time still we grab a seat for the movie in the back. When the movie finished we created a portal to a small diner for dinner. "This place is always my favorite" Roxas says. Axel smiles looking at him "let's get a booth." Demyx says walking up to the hostess.

We are quickly seated "We should go to the islands tomorrow I need a day in the sun." Sora says Demyx cheers at the idea the rest of us laugh at his antics "That sounds like a great idea Sora it is supposed to be the perfect beach day we should ask the others to join to. "I say smiling feeling happy for once.

We all order our food and have a good night I take Sora home again. "It's more fun hanging around with you guys then I have ever had with Riku and Kari." Sora says with a small smile "I am glad you have fun with us. It's a lot of fun to be with you as well." I say I give him a hug and turn to leave he grabs my hand I turn to him he blushes and lets go of my hand then runs into his house.

I open a portal with a smile on my face I step out of the portal in the living room to see my sister my smile vanishes then. "Where have you been all day?" Angel asks coldly "With Sora and some of the others. Not that it's your business" I say annoyed I can tell she is extremely mad now but I simply walk up to my room before she can say anything. I turn on my music on high.

I put my bag down and lock my door then lay down on the bed I am surprised to see the little heartless come out from under my bed and curl up beside me. I grab my laptop from the night stand and open it I go to my Facebook page and look through the news feed. I can faintly hear my sister banging on my door I just ignore her. She gives up after an hour or so and I log on to the chat room the school made for the dark class.

Queen-of-Chaos logged on

Got-It-Memorized: Hi Straza

Cloaked-Schemer: Welcome

Dance-water-Dance logged on

Queen-of-Chaos: Yo Dem

Gambler logged on

Gambler: Demyx come over my house Xig, Marly and I are playing cards.

Dance-water-Dance: Be over in a few bye guys

Dance-water-Dance logged off

Gambler logged off

Queen-of-Chaos: Axel where is Roxas?

Got-It-Memorized: Laying on the bed next to me watching say yes to the dress

Got-It-Memorized: I am Not! (Roxas)

Cloaked-Schemer: Wow

Queen-of-Chaos: That just too funny guess you're sleeping on the couch then Axel.

Got-It-Memorized: Yes he will be. (Roxas)

The-Key-Of-Destiny logged on

Flower-boy logged on

Flower-Boy: Who changed my name!

Queen-of-Chaos: You finally noticed took you long enough.

Flower-Boy changed name to Graceful-Assassin

Cloaked-Schemer: You should have known it was her Marly and aren't you supposed to be playing cards?

Graceful-Assassin: I was playing but I lost the rest of my money for the week so till Monday I am broke.

Got-it-Memorized changed name to Sleeping-On-The-Couch

The-Key-Of-Destiny: Axel went to get a drink the name fits for now.

Graceful-Assassin: I missed something didn't I?

Queen-of-Chaos: Yep Axel has been banished to the couch by Roxas.

Puppy logged on

Puppy: I have to stop leaving my computer around Demyx changed my name again.

Cloaked-Schemer: That's your fault Siax but what do you need you're never on here for fun.

Puppy changed name to The-Luna-Diviner

The-Luna-Diviner: The superior wants to talk to you Marluxia

Graceful-Assassin: Not again I didn't do anything this time Larxene is lying.

The-Luna-Diviner: Go Marluxia now

Graceful-Assassin: Fine

Graceful-Assassin logged out

The-Luna-Diviner logged out

Sleeping-On-The-Couch: Roxas I am sorry please forgive me

The-Key-Of-Destiny: Fine but I get breakfast in bed tomorrow.

Sleeping-On-The-Couch changed name to Got-It-Memorized

Got-It-Memorized: Yes and I will do that.

The-Key-Of-Destiny logged off

Got-It-Memorized logged off

Queen-of-Chaos: I think I will head to be night Zexion

Cloaked-Schemer: Night Straza

Queen-of-Chaos logged off

I close my laptop and put it on my night stand. I plug it in to charge overnight moving over to my computer I turn off the music see as it was close to midnight now. Grabbing a book from the book shelf planning to read for a time before going to sleep I sit on the window seat and start to read after a while the little heatless that I have named Amber for its eye jumps up to my lap and falls asleep as I read. Putting the book down half way through I pick up Amber and head to bed.

A ringing wakes me the next morning I grab my phone from the night stand

"Hello?" I ask still asleep

"Straza can you come to my house and get me Riku and Kairi are here and won't leave" Sora says quietly into the phone

I am fully awake in a second" I'll be right over I just have to get dressed."

"Thanks "he hangs up I quickly get out of bed and dress

I open a portal in his back yard and send a text that I was there. He runs out quickly grabs my hand and pulls me through the portal. We step out into my bedroom Amber pops out from under the bed. Sora jumps back "What is a heartless doing here?" He says scared I move over and pick up Amber "Don't worry she kind of showed up when I got mad and never left." I say I walk to the door unlock it and head down stairs Sora fallows. We head to the kitchen I put amber down and open the fridge "What do you want to eat?" I ask looking through the food "Eggs if you have any" he says I nod and pull out the carton of eggs. I put then on the counter and pull out a pan from the cabinet. I make us breakfast quickly and sit with him to eat.

We go to the living room after eating my phone rings again. I pick it up "Hello"

"Hey Straza can I come over Dem has Xig over" Zexion asks

"Sure Sora is over as well I have to rescue him from Riku and Kairi." I answer

"Thanks see you guys in a few." Zexion hang up the phone

I sit down on the couch and turn on the TV Sora joins me. Zexion shows up shortly after and sits on the floor in front of me.

Amber comes out of the kitchen and ends up climbing into Zexion's lap "Who's this Straza?" Zexion asks petting the heartless's head." Amber she showed up when I got made and won't leave." I say while looking through the movies on right now. The front door opens and we hear voices from the entry way heading toward us.

Angel steps into the room with Cloud, Riku and Leon fallowing her. I turn to look at her with an annoyed look "What is Riku doing here. " I spat "Also hey Cloud Leon" I greet them kindly Could and Leon wave at me while Angel and Riku glare "Have you seen Sora he disappeared this morning" Cloud asks

I nod " He's next to me and the reason he left was because Kairi and Riku were making him miserable. So I popped in and brought him here." I answer honestly. "Oh Hey Sora" Cloud says when Sora turns and pops his head over the back of the couch "When are you and Sephiroth going to get together already." Sora Asks Cloud out of the blue making Cloud blush. "He will never be with the Freak" Angel cruelly Cloud and Leon look shocked at what she said. "Don't listen to her Cloud I know that you would be welcomed by all of dark class once one of you mans up." I say

"Straza, Sora want to go hang out somewhere else." Leon says "Sure if Zexion can come as well he sitting on the floor behind us." I respond they nod and we all get up and walk out of the house leaving Riku and Angel to their anger. I stop on the side walk "We said we were going to the beach to day Zexion call Dem I got Axel and Roxas." I say pulling out my phone Zexion nods and does the same we soon get them to meet us there I pop around to get beach gear for everyone. Zexion opens a portal to the beach on Destiny Island.

Demyx brought Xigbar with him they set up a blanket for every one while Axel and Roxas brought food. We all sat down on the blanket I can see Cloud calling Sephiroth out of the corner of my eye. Sephiroth shows up an hour later and sits by Cloud. Demyx pulled Xigbar out to the water with Axel and Roxas fallowing shortly after. Cloud and Sephiroth went off toward the palm tree not too far off Sora convinced Leon to join him in a race leaving Zexion and I on the blanket amber appears from nowhere as well. "So not up for swimming Zexion? " I ask look over to him "I didn't get much sleep last night so I wanted to take a nap." He says with a tired look in his eyes "A nap sounds nice I have gotten like no sleep this weekend" I say as I lean back so I was propped up by my elbows.

He lays down on his side facing me. I use my power over shadows to pull the palm tree's shadow over us. I lay full back putting my left arm behind my head and soon fall asleep as I do I fell amber climb onto my stomach and settle down. The rest of the day passes peacefully a calm before the chaos Monday will bring seeing as Cloud and Sephiroth are now dating and Leon can't stand Angel anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**New week new problems**

(Alexstrasza)

Both Cloud and Leon changed to dark class on Monday this made our numbers at 18 now light class was upset by the sudden change from them. Angel was furious about it along with Riku and Kairi.

I prepared for the worse for lunch. My bad feeling showed its cause when Zexion walked in with the other side of his face hidden which was a red flag instantly. He moves slowly obviously in pain over to the table and sits next to me "Zexion your hair is not on its normal side want to tell me why that is." I say with a tone that leaves no room for argument. He sighs and moves his hair showing a very large black eye my eyes narrow. "Who did that Zexion " I growl the rest of the table see it as well. "Riku he corned me in the hall when I was heading to the bathroom." He says looking down "I am taking you to the nurse you are not okay for combat class." I say standing pulling him with me. My sister steps in front of us just as we get to the door." Where do you think you're going sister you know once you enter the café you can't leave till the bell?" Angel says in a sickly sweet voice. "Well sister you can go to the nurse if you need it which is where I am taking Zexion as he fells ill." I say with a cruel tone. I push past her leading Zexion to the nurse who is a kind woman. She looks at the black eye and calls the principle to report it. She also calls the gym teacher to tell him Zexion will not be in class.

I leave him to rest as the nurse thinks he has a concussion. I walk to the gym and hand the teacher a pass of why I was late. I went to the right wall Riku was called to the office a few minutes later. The teacher had us run through an agility cores he had set up. Most of us did just fine though it was funny to see who had the most trouble. My sister spent the class glaring at me I simply ignored her pretending she was not there. Which made her anger worse.

Class ended and we went to the last class of the day. We were doing an experiment seeing how different chemicals mixed together. Vexen had to save his partner from making an explosion and destroying the class. The class passed without any problems. After class I went to get Zexion to take him home along with Sora. When I get to the nurse I see Angel in there standing over Zexion who was on the floor I quickly use my shadows to pull her away from him slamming her into the wall. I get between them. "That freak got Riku expelled." Angel screamed at me. "Good Riku was nothing but trouble." I say angrily I hold my hand behind me for Zexion to take when he does I make a portal under us to Sora. I hold tight to Zexion as we fall through the darkness we soon appear next to Sora. He doesn't say anything but can tell something is very wrong. We drop him off at his house then we go to Zexion's and Demyx's apartment. I help Zexion to the couch as I can see the pain on his face when he tries to take a step. Once he is on the couch I go to the kitchen to get an ice bag.

"Here keep your ankle up okay." I say softly handing him the wrap ice bag. "Thanks do you mind stay at least till Demyx gets back. " Zexion asks with a tired tone. I nod and sit in the recliner handing him the remote to find something on TV. He flips through till we get a good movie. We sit quietly I notice that he fell asleep. I turn off the TV and barrow one of the book Zexion has. My phone goes off with a text from Demyx saying he will be spending the night at Xigbar's place. I reply okay and that I would tell Zexion. I move over to Zexion and wake him up "Is Dem home?" Zexion asks while rubbing his eyes "No he is spending the night with Xig if you want I can stay the night." I say he nods "what do you want to do for dinner." He scrunches up his face thinking. "I really want pizza." He says after a moment "Then pizza it is." I respond with a smile happy that he was hungry. I go to the kitchen to look for the number and order Zexion's favorite. I walk out to the living room and grab my phone to send a message to everyone that Riku was expelled and that Angel attacked Zexion.

"What do you want to watch Zex?" I ask after putting my phone down he shrugs so I stat flipping through the channels I find a good movie and put down the remote. When I hear a nock from the pizza guy I go and grab the food. I put it down on the coffee table and go and grab some plates. We sit around the table quiet as we eat. I pull out my home work after cleaning up the food. I keep an eye on the clock to make sure that Zexion doesn't sleep too long. I check on him through the night I send a message to Demyx asking him to watch over Zexion tomorrow. He responds that he would. I wake up Zexion and have him go to his room while I take the couch. His ankle won't support him so I help him to bed.

I portal to my bedroom to grab clothes for tomorrow I also grab my laptop and Amber not wanting my sister to find her. I portal back to Zexion's place and put my bag down before sitting on the couch. I open my laptop and look through my news feed on Facebook. I see on the schools page a number of light class were annoyed about Riku being expelled. I end up just closing my laptop and turning the TV back on. Sora texts me asking to come stay a Zexion's with me. I respond yes and open a portal next to him he soon walks out of it. I move my legs so my knees are bent so he can sit on the couch. "Any reason you wanted to stay here with me." I ask as he sits "Yeah Riku showed up at my house I told my mom earlier that he was expelled for attacking a student. She wasn't going to let him in but Kairi showed up and was trying to talk her into it. "He responds pulling his legs to his chest. I just nod we sit in silence for a while.

A Halloween movie comes on Sora slowly relaxes as the movie continues. I get up half way through to check on Zexion when I get back to the living room I find Sora asleep I Grab a spare blanket and lay it over him. I sit in the recliner and fall asleep quickly.

Demyx ends up waking Sora and I up the next morning I grab my bag and head to school. I portal Sora and I to school just in time for home room. When we get to politics I sleep through the class I end up fully awake by lunch though. Sora, Axel, Roxas and I walk into the lunch room to see all hell had broken lose the teachers that normally watch us are trying to hold Ventus and Terra back from attacking Cloud and Leon. Many of the organization members have summoned there weapons as have the other light class. My sister is in the back smiling like a crazy person I quickly use shadows to create a wall between the two classes. The illusion on my wings drop and the white of my turn black.

The teachers let go of Terra and Ventus. "What is going on here" I growl out in a low tone. The smile on my sister's face drops. She walks over and trough the shadows and stops in front of me. "You always ruin everything why can't you just give up I am going to win no matter what you do. When I win this stupid game ill whip out all of you and create a new world in my image." Angel yells my eyes narrow "You call yourself the light half you're more crept than I am and I don't have a heart. You want world domination and I just want peace. But now all your pawns know what you have plan so sister take a look at how they will turn on you." I say in a cold voice my sister spins around rapidly and pales at the look the others have on their face. They all have looks of disgust or outrage.

I drop the shadow wall "Dark class and anyone who no longer want to fallow my sister lets go." I turn and walk out of the lunchroom and then the building. All of dark class fallows along with Pence, Hayner, Olette, Yuffie, Tifa, Aerith and Cid. The other remain glaring into our backs I no longer care for this stupid game our crater put in place. A true hell has broken out in hearts high and it hasn't been a month yet. The next few months shall be even worse if this is any sign of My sister's insanity.


End file.
